1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a surrounding cell monitoring method, and more particularly to a surrounding cell monitoring method capable of enhancing power performance of a mobile terminal using thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communications networks, such as code division multiple access (CDMA) networks, time division multiple access (TDMA) networks, and frequency division multiple access (FDMA) network, are widely deployed to provide various communications services such as voice, packet data, broadcast, messaging, and so on. In general, a terminal, such as a cell phone, a tablet, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable game console, etc, is capable of communicating with multiple wireless networks such as a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network.
The wireless network typically includes many cells, referring to as base stations or the coverage areas of the base stations. Conventionally, a terminal, take a cell phone for example, typically communicates with a serving cell at any given moment but may periodically monitor the surrounding cells, e.g. other cells nearby. For example, the surrounding cells monitoring operation allow the terminal to ascertain whether any other cell is better than the current serving cell; if so, then the terminal is able to switch to the other cell and receive service from that cell.
Generally, it takes lots of computation effort for the terminal to execute the surrounding cell monitoring operations, such that the power deficiency issue of the terminal due to the power-consuming surrounding cell monitoring operations is accordingly raised. Thus, how to provide a decent surrounding cell monitoring method capable of reducing computation effort needed for surrounding cell monitoring operations and accordingly resolving the power deficiency issue of the terminal has become a prominent object for the industries.